Greenhall House
by madi.svilenova
Summary: This is a story about young Count of „Greenhall House" - Nicklaus. Lady Caroline is forced to marry him for the sake of her family. Will they learn to love each other? Will she find a home behind the walls of her prison? The story is told by the housekeeper of the mansion – Lisa. AU fanfic – both are humans. I apologize for any mistakes, I did my best to translate it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about young Count of „Greenhall House" - Nicklaus. Lady Caroline is forced to marry him because for the sake of her family. She becomes the new mistress of the mansion. Will they learn to live together and love each other? Will she find a home behind the walls of her prison? Is this the place she belongs to? The story is told by the housekeeper of the mansion – Lisa. AU fanfic – both are humans. Contains several scenes of violence. I apologize for any mistakes, I did my best to translate it from my native language.

 _ **CHAPTER 1: THE NEW LADY OF GREENHALL HOUSE**_

I've been working in „Greenhall House" since I remember. My mother was housekeeper here, her mother's mother - too. The truth is, my great-grandmother was a maid to the first mistress of the Stone Monster as we call the mansion. Greenhall still remembers a story of Count Nicklaus and his wife – Lady Caroline. "He would not have survived another one," I like to joke. Even the stone walls of the mansion are not strong enough to withstand such stormy characters.

Greenhall had always been quiet, as if the walls of the Stone giant were protecting us from the bustle of the world. When the old Count was young, he was busy doing business, looking after the manor, often walking to the city to control things in the company, Countess Esther was painting, taking care of the manor and helping us. Greenhall could not have a better lady. Then I was still young, I was not yet a housekeeper, but a regular maid who was serving tea, washing the floors and plates, and trying to mistress my mistress in general.

In Greenhall, the changes run slowly and imperceptibly. It was a time when my mistress gave birth - the little Count Nicklaus, a wild and sunny child. The Count and Countess did everything for their son. The little boy became a rebellious young man who often walked out of the house and went to have fun with friends. God, we must have been looking for him twice every night!

The years did not reflect well to the old Countess - she got sick and she faded. Unfortunately, that made the situation in Greenhall even more intolerable - the young Count was almost no longer coming home, the master raging with anger because of his disinterest and lust. Within a year or two, the old Count Mikael died. We all expected the estate to be sold, because it was more than clear that the young Count did not show any interest in it. Then the Count gathered us in his father's office, gave orders to everyone, asked to bring all the papers from the past years, and did not sleep all night. From then on, he began to care for the mansion and for us. Greenhall did not feel a change. He stood unshaken and unmoved by what was happening.

That night, I wake up from the master's car. Just like a mother, I was waiting him to come home. This time his footsteps slowed, I peeked through the window of my room to see what was going on. He opened the car door and pulled a sleeping woman into his arms. I could not believe my eyes! Then, for the first time, I saw Greenhall's future mistress. She was beautiful, there was no controversy, but as I repeated a million times to my master - beauty is not important, but heart. Who could assume she owned both?

He carried her through the front door and climbed up the stairs to the second floor. What a woman, I thought, falls asleep in a stranger's car!

The next morning, I stood in the kitchen, waiting to know what had happened. The Count entered calmly, apparently slept well, I could say, and sat down at the small kitchen table with a newspaper in his hand.

„Breakfast for two?" I suggested, anxious to know details about last night.

„You spied on me, Lisa" he gently replied, and sipped coffee.

„I swear, it was the first time" I raised my right hand theatrically.

„For the first time ... last night" the Count sipped his coffee again.

I put his favorite breakfast in front of him and waited, I fixed the tablecloth a few times, unfold and fold a napkin over and over again

„Can I help you with something, Lisa?" offered the Count.

„You're terrified, Master! When will you tell me what is the mysterious girl you brought to your room?"

„In fact, I was just about to do it, " he smiled, knowing that I was burning with curiosity." She's Greenhall House's future mistress.

Just that - one sentence. I felt my jaw hang.

„How come the Greenhall House mistress?"

„I will marry her."

„How can you get married for her?"

„Like that, Lisa, please close your mouth and take care of taking a breakfast in my room."

„But ...?"

„Excuse me, sir, I ..." - Matt appeared at the kitchen door, and next to him stood an unfamiliar man in Nicklaus's shirt, - „I found her walking around the mansion", Matt explained and smiled at her.

"Hello", she smiled timidly.

"Hello" said the Count, and stood up. "Come, sit down, you we're going to have breakfast."

"No, I do not want to disturb you"she said shyly, wrapping herself in the shirt while sitting next to the master – "I ... last night ... I fall asleep ... I'm sorry, I did not want to ..."

"Do not worry - he smiled at her and put her hand on her back. She also smiled, "What will you eat? I do not accept a refusal"

„Thank you very much for listening me last night, for drinking with me and you took care of me, but I think it's time to leave. They're already looking for me..."

She got up and stripped off his shirt, revealing a blue silk dress.

"Please sit!" – Count Nicklaus said firmly, his whole face tense. She looked at him in surprise, but when she saw his serious expression, he preferred to listen to him. "They are not looking for you," he said slowly.

"I do not understand.."

"They are not looking for you. I called them."

"What? Who did you call?"

"Last night you told me your family was trying to marry you to a stranger because of unpaid debts. You said you were supposed to have dinner with that person, but at the last moment you scared and escaped - she nodded in agreement - You'll probably hate me after what I'm going to tell you, but ... I'm this guy."

"What ?!"

"Your uncle owes my family some money. The deal was to meet you and then to see what happens, I ..."

"It is not possible, you ... you ... You came to that bar, even I did not know where to go, I ..."

"I followed you, " he replied calmly "I came to the place of meeting earlier, I saw you, then I saw that you ran and I followed you... I wanted to get to know you, to see what kind of person you are, but I did not want you to know who I am."

"I want to go, "she said, her eyes tearing.

"I'm afraid it's not possible, "said the Count, still calmly "This afternoon we'll get married."

She shook her head frightened and ran through the door.

"Lisa", he turned to me "Close all doors!"

Since then, the walls of Greenhall House have begun to shake!


	2. Chapter 2: Game of domination

_**CHAPTER 2: GAME OF DOMINATION**_

She stood in front of the locked gate, her arms crossed as a naughty child, and refused to come in. He was looking from the window, refusing to let her go. They fought with glances. If anyone stood between them, he would burn. No one dared to move, no one dared to break the grave silence - they all stood by the windows to see what was going to happen.

"Lisa, " Nicklaus ordered,"go tell her to come in to talk with me".

I hurried to do it, but our young lasy was rebellious.

"I do not want to talk to him. Tell him to let me go!"

I ran back and back and back and back... So many times I have not crossed this distance for all the years of work here as it was that afternoon. Well, at least then, I had a healthy legs. This continued for several hours. The Count was getting angry, more and more, and his future wife was becoming more and more adamant.

"Tell her I give her 10 minutes to come to me if she wants her family still has a place to live!"

I was surprised by the rough note in his voice, but I did not dare to challenge his command.

When I delivered the message to lady Caroline, she just flung her chin and followed me. For a second she look up at the window, where the master's triumphant expression just lit up Greenhall. I took her to the office.

"You are free, Lisa" the Count said, and I hurried to leave.

They closed the room, but I could hear what they were talking about. The Count and his wife also had the habit of speaking so "quietly" that even the mice could hear.

"I will not let you hold me here as a hostage!", she cried.

"I guess a "wife" is the word you are looking for!"

"I have found the my word very correctly! Immediately let me go!"

"I have already said that this will not happen!"

"I do not care what you said! Not to be one of your servants!"

"I'm sure you're looking for another word again!"

Then the crashes began. At first, the stupid noises did not bother me, for I knew these were just books, but then I could hear the noise of Chinese porcelain blur. No matter how concerned I am about family antiquities, it is a fact I did not dare to disturb them.

"Caroline" he said /for the first time I heard the name of the future Countess/ " just give up! I have already said - you will be my wife!"

"NO!"

"Do you prefer your uncle and cousins to stay without a roof?! You know I will do that! Another insulting word from you, another wrong move and they will wonder where to sleep tomorrow night!"

There was a silence that was deafening against the backdrop of the terrible crash. A few minutes later, the Count and our future lady came out of the office.

He instructed Matt to accompany the countess to her home to prepare her luggage and return her here without any stops on the way.

"I will miss you, my sweet Caroline!" He smiled.

She turned around, shoved a vase from the Ancient Times and, with the same cunning smile, went on.

"Lisa, the office needs a little cleaning" said Count Klaus, but when I stood at the door of the room, I thought more about cosmetic repair than cleaning.

As I said, the changes in Greenhall House became slow, quiet and imperceptible... to this day. From now on, not only the changes, but everything else happened with lightning and thunder, and I could even tell you the names of those lightning and thunder.

As soon as the car went off, the master ordered the room to be prepared for his wife. The room had to be worthy of a queen, so I continued to run, to try to please the master with suitable curtains first, candlesticks, sheets...

I almost died out of fatigue when the car stopped in front of the mansion. The Count once again put the cold mask. She got out of the car and turned to take her suitcases.

"Matt will bring the suitcases to your room. Come, walk with me around the mansion!"

"I prefer to stay in my room until this circus is over."

"Very good! Come to the office to sign a document and start our general circus"

They entered, signed, married, then she wished to stay in her room, and I was instructed to help her with the luggage, and although I noticed that the countess was not particularly pleased with this fact, I was more afraid of the lord's anger than hers.

"How can you work for him, Lisa?"

She threw her clothes on the floor.

"I'm afraid, ma'am, that you do not judge the master fairly. But I am sure, over time, you'll get to know him and you'll see...

"I do not want to get to know him. I want to go!"

"Countess, I ..."

"Just leave me alone, Lisa!"

She wept. I'm sure as soon as I left the room, she began to crying. I will never forget that first. She was weeping in her room, and the Count was walking around his office like he was crazy.

"And why she does not want to have dinner with me? It is her duty - I am her husband! Go call her again!"

So I ran again and again between the Count and the young Countess, but this time, fortunately, only between two rooms. I tried to persuade the master to leave her one night, because it was a difficult time for her, but with all her insults and daring behavior it did not help me much.

It was midnight when he headed for her room. I ran after him to stop him from doing any foolishness.

"Open the door!" He ordered.

"Leave me alone!"

"I told you to open!"

"I do not care what you said!"

"Should I remind you that you are my wife?"

"So what?! If I do anything against your will you will leave my family on the street?! Or hold me like a hostage here?!"

"Open the door or I'll break it!"

"Well break it!" Screaming from the inside.

This is how the very first night the Countess's room was left without a door.

"Good night!" he answered her from the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3: She's gone

_**CHAPTER 3: SHE'S GONE**_

The next morning Greenhall House woke up with the cries of Lady Caroline.

"What have you done?! She screamed to the Count Nicklause.

"I called your boss to free you from work" he replied with a smile, at least he was in a good mood "We are supposed to be on a honeymoon."

"Clara Simon will never release me for more than an hour!"

"You are right, but agreed to compromise for the Count of Greenhall.

" I hate you!"

I think about all the fragile things into the room. To my misfortune, there were many!

"A good start" - he smiled even more – "I have to do some work in the office and I will come back in the afternoon. Lisa will keep you company!"

"I do not want Lisa to do me a company. I'm going to work!"

"They are not expecting you! Do not make me put the door of your room just to lock it!"

After this threat, the Count went out of the room.

"Lisa," he said to me from the stairs.

"Yes, yes, I know, the cabinet needs cleaning!"

He just nodded, smiled, and continued.

"Countess, will you want something?" - I asked her when I came in with the room. I was ordered to make her company.

"I'm no Countess and you do not have to ask me what I want, since you can not give it to me!"

"Forgive me, but no woman can be told what to do unless she wants it."

"What do you mean, Lisa ?! That I want to be here and just play this whole circus, so I feel complete?!"

"I'm just saying, ma'am, that you and the Count have known each other before, and there is nothing wrong with liking him."

"Listen to me, Lisa, I do not like your Count Nicklaus, I do not like your behavior, but I'm here for the sake of my family, and you have no right to read me philosophy!"

"I guess you're right, ma'am, I ..."

"You Assumed correctly" she said, and I'm sure She would continue to fight me , but we heard a car outside.

"I'm looking for Caroline Forbes. I have told I could find her here" said young man. Before I could turn around, Lady Caroline had disappeared from the room and found herself on his neck.

"Tyler, I am so glad to see you!"

"What's up with you? You did not come to work and they told me you were married and ..."

"Yes, yes, yes… I'll tell you everything, but not here. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Madam, I do not think the master would approve of it", I intervened. "He ordered you not to leave..."

" You can convey my greetings to your Count, Lisa" she said, and stormed into the car.

A devil woman, the Count will kill us all because of her!

"WHAT?! RUNAWAY WITH A MAN?!"

The whole mansion was shaking with his shouts.

No one dared to move.

"The lady made it clear that they were only friends and that they were only going out for a walk and would soon be coming home.", I lied.

He grabbed the keys from the table and went outside. Luckily or unfortunately, he came out just as our countess came back from his impromptu walk.

"Here you are!"

He opened the door, caught Caroline's elbow and pulled her down the stairs to the mansion.

"Let me out! Lower Sneak! Let me out!"

"The lady told you to let her go" and we saw that Mr. Tyler had gone after the Count.

"I'll talk to you later" the Count replied. "From now on, you know that Caroline is a married woman and I will not let her make me a fool!"

"Caroline, do you want me to stay?" Tyler asked blandly, ignoring what my lord had just said.

"I'm afraid, my dear sir, that Caroline lost her right to decide who and where to stay!"

Then he dragged her along the stairs.

"Let me go!"

"Oh, no, this is not gonna happen Countess!"

"Let me out! Where do you lead me?"

"Since your room is have not door, tonight you will spend the night with me."

"No, I refuse, you hear, I do not want!"

"I do not ask you!" - he yelled and pushed her to the floor in his room – "How could you?! Running with this ... with this ... with this trash!"

"I did not run, he came to see me, because I did not go to work!"

"And you decided to go out?"

"Yes, we decided to go and it was very fun and enjoyable!"

Then he hit her.

Suddenly everything in the mansion became silent.


	4. Chapter 4: Talking about women

_**CHAPTER 4: TALKING ABOUT WOMEN**_

The next day, Mr. Stefan Salvatore, a friend and counselor of the Count, had come. They were discussing the company's new strategy with regard to something that my head had never been able to hold while I was wiping the dust of the books. I had just begun to remember how beautiful and quiet the Greenhall's mornings were when the countess fluttered in the room like a fury.

"Caroline, let me introduce my friend and assistant ..."

But she interrupted him angrily before he could breathe.

"If you touch me once more, dear Count, for whatever reason, let us be aware that neither your giant doors nor your great threats will stop me from leaving this terrible place forever! And I do not want you stupid gifts!"

She threw a black velvet box in front of him, and went out the same way she came.

"This is my wife "

Mr. Salvatore nodded.

"I see you understand each other" he said after a second.

"Enough, Stefan, I know she's a tough character..."

"Tough character is one, my friend, uncontrollable character is quite different."

"I know, I know... " The Count shook his head "But I'm not a angel though"

"I agree"said the merry gentleman "That's what bothers me. Honestly, I'm surprised you just stand and look at her. Klaus, whom I know, would have strangled her already..."

It must sound like a joke, but seeing the Master's serious expression, Stefan shouted surprised.

"Lord, you tried to strangle her!"

"No, no… But last night I hit her ... I ... I ... She had escaped, … had gone somewhere with some man, and then ..." He shook his head to clear his mind " You understand why I wanted to get the job done here."

"I understand, but you can not always keep your wife under surveillance or under the key - the master raised his eyes intrigued - "I'm not giving you ideas,"

"I know, fellow, I know, it's just hard. I suppose she will learn to live with me over time, and every woman would like to be in her place. Let's not lie, there's a bunch of candidates for Countess Greenhall.

"There is, and I do not hide, that you broke a lot of hearts with this sudden marriage. Truly, every woman would like to be Countess Greenhall, but this woman who came here like a hurricane and began to shed some gifts on you ... I'm not sure about her, brother" - the master leaned his head sadly – "But if you want a friend's advice, I know a way to keep the woman without "huge doors or huge threats," he counsels the Countess, "and I think you know it too..."

"No, if you ask me if I slept with her, I'm not ..."

"I know, I know ... There's something in the way woman in love look at you, but this woman…"

"No, my friend, I cannot make her fall in love with me ..."

"Look, Klaus, the difference between a man and a woman is that when she sleeps with someone, she feels moisture, and the man does not. Make her yours and she will love you - it is inevitable!"

"No, no, no ... I do not know, I ..."

"Why do you have to think - she's a pretty woman, and she's your wife."

"She is beautiful, is not she?" Asked the Count, his lips stretching in an involuntary smile.

"She's beautiful, my friend, even a lot ...

And so it was. Even when I hated the countess, I could not help but admit that she was an incredibly beautiful woman-her ash-like hair fell almost to the waist, she was slender but not very thin, with noble features and gentle facial features supplemented by the big ones Her green eyes, but as beautiful as she was - it was so bad!


	5. Chapter 5: The firts ball

_**CHAPTER 5: THE FIRST BALL OF THE NEWLYWEDS**_

The same day, similar scenes were played several times. Apparently the Count was trying to apologize for his behavior and constantly handing her expensive gifts, and obviously she was even more nervous, and in an hour I was getting used to her room and ordered me to return the Master's gift. Again, I found myself between the hammer and the anvil, and I had to explain to one and the other what one thinks about the other and why. Honestly, I did not understand the Countess - there was nothing wrong with accepting a gift from her husband, but she was not looking at things this way.

The last packet that my master ordered me to take was a large cardboard box with an invitation to two for a gala dinner. After returning the master's pack twice, he finally decided to take it to her.

"You will come!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"As the Greenhall Countess ..."

"Oh, nowhere in the treaty did I see such clauses as "wife"!"

"You should be glad that I have not yet asked for these clauses!

Several hours later, Matt waited in the car to take them to the gala dinner. The master trembled, or rather lost patience, at the stairway to the estate.

"Should I go call her again?"

I asked slightly anxious, as "again" in this case meant 100th time.

"No, she will come, she has to come, she ..."

I shook my head.

"This woman, my lord, does not ..."

But he stared at something behind me. I stubbornly refused to turn around and give the countess attention, but once I saw the same expression on Matt's face, I looked back... Light-satin gently rocked as she stepped. She was a beautiful woman indeed, even now that her mouth was closed, she looked almost heartfelt.

"Let's end this farce!"

But she opened her mouth ...

"May I say you look great," he smiled.

"I guess you say this to all the women you hit!"

That was it! This woman could kill Medusa with a look! The master's smile melted away, his face becoming stiff.

"Do not wait for us, Lisa, we'll be back late!" He said, and they departed.

But I was going to wait for them, at least to make sure three of them left and three would arrive.

A few hours later, the mansion awoke from the shouting of the Count and his wife. Matt had barely stopped the car in front of the massive staircase when their screams came out. I opened my door to see what was going on.

"How could you! You danced with everyone "Oh, sir, of course!" He imitated, and she walked up the stairs "You do not have to ask, I would love to dance with you!" You did not even want to dance with your husband! What do you think others will say?! Who knows what rumors will slip!"

"I don't care!" She snapped and turned to him "Didn't you hear how they commented me?! "Nick, so glad to see you here!" And then they looked at me, "Is this your wife?!" Like I was an alien! "Niklaus, we were surprised to hear about your marriage! Like I'm some sort of property! And all their tricks and vicious glances! I shudder from them!"

"But they envy you, do not you understand?!" He walked even closer to her.

"Do not flatter yourself!"

"Can I help you Count?" I thought it was a good time to interrupted them.

"Yes, Lisa, escort the countess to her room!"

"I do not need a guard dog" the Countess snapped, looking at me as if I did not dare move.

"Lisa will help you get ready for bedtime!" Insisted the Count.

"I am not a child!"

"Countess, I am really tired of you contradicting me!"

He gripped his fists and threatened to come closer to her.

"Do not worry, dear Count, I will not run away" She walked up the stairs. When she climbed the last step, she turned to the Count. "Do not you see, there is nothing to envy me for"

"Matt? Bonnie? Jessie?"

For Greenhall was no surprise to wake up, the difference was that this time the Count was shouting. I hurried to go to the master.

"How can I help, lord? What happened?"

"I cannot find anyone! There is no one!"

"Have you lost anything, husband? The countess asked with devilish smile.

"My servants!" He gritted his teeth.

"Oh, yes ..." Her smile grew even wider "I decided to give them a free day."

"WHAT?! What have you done?!"

"You wanted me to feel like Lady of Greenhall!"

"You do not deserve to call yourself that!"

"Well then - drive me out! I never wanted to be Countess of Greenhall!"

They were breath-taking, threateningly pointing their heads against one another. When would they stop to challenged each other?! And that Countess ... To let everyone go all day ... Crazy woman! Crazy!

"You want that, do not you?"

His face was a predatory smile, he approached even more to the Countess. Now his lips almost touched hers.

"But I'll disappoint you - you stay here until I decide, and that means - forever!"

"Go to hell!"

The Countess shrugged her fists.

"Then I want Tiffany earrings and Dior's glasses!"

"Done! Something else?"

"My own car."

"You have no problem. What model should it be?"

She wondered how to provoke him, but it would not be so easy. I felt that my nerves would not last long for these relationship!

"You choose."

"Great! I'll take you a few for each case. Something else?"

"My own house!"

"I have a few In the countryside, it will be perfect for a holiday. Something else?"

Then her mask cracked.

"Just let me go! What the hell do you want from me?"

"I cannot do that, and your stay here is in your favor, too" he answered slowly and calmly, as though he had been programmed to say that.

"No!"

"What no?"

"No, I can not take it anymore! I am tired of you!"

"And how exactly did you get tired, dear Countess?! From the luxury of the mansion or from the fact that everyone treats you like a princess?! Or do you prefer to go back to your uncle's house or on the street?"

"Know that if it was up to me, if only I had suffered and my decision did not depend on the courage of my cousins, then it would have been better on the street than here!"

"I know, I know you."

"You do not know me, do not be fooled!"

"And you, Countess, do not fool yourself - you like me."

"Excuse me?"

"You like me! The other night... at the bar… you said it. Do not you remember?"

"At the bar I met a nice stranger who listened to my problems and understood me. He was funny, interesting, exciting and kind. You have nothing to do with him!"

She drew closer to him, her breath touched his lips, only to whisper with all the malice she was capable of "Believe me, I do not like you!"

Then she ran out of the room.


End file.
